The Reckless & The Brave
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: Scout Masters moves back to Baltimore, only to find that her ex boyfriend, Alex Gaskarth, is with her best friend, Lisa Ruocco. What happens when Alex sees that she's back? Will Scout want him back? All Time Low fic.
1. I Don't Think I Wanna Be Saved

I sat in my bedroom, staring at the familiar walls, covered with posters of my favorite bands. I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself together. I plugged my phone into my stereo system and started blasting Fall Out Boy. I finally pulled myself together enough to get up and get ready to go out tonight. Some guy I knew from a friend was having a party, and I needed to look good for it. I put on a black bandeau, with a loose fitting white shirt that had open sides, and a tight black skirt. I tucked the bottom of the shirt in, and slipped my feet into sparkly pink stilettos. I put on heavy eye make-up that really brought out my blue eyes and light pink lipstick. I fixed my dark brown hair into a high bun and grabbed my phone and a clutch before heading out the door.

Luckily I have my own car, so I didn't have to call someone to come pick me up. I got in my gray Mustang and drove a few blocks to the party. Most people would think this guy's house was "big", but it was about the same size as mine. Thank god for rich parents; they are literally _never_ home. I parked a few yards away from his house and walked to the front door. I walked in and looked around for anyone that I knew. I started in the kitchen, where the drinks were. I'm always better at looking when I'm a little tipsy. I made a mixed drink with vodka and started back towards the living room which was serving as the make-shift dance floor.

I noticed that one of my friends, Lisa Ruocco, was walking in the front door with her boyfriend, Alex Gaskarth, and his friends. I made my way over to them, pushing through sweaty bodies. "Lisa!" I yelled, and she turned to look at me. Her face lit up and she ran over to me.

"Babe! How have you been? When did you get back? You were gone for so long!" She asked, throwing her arms around me. She was about half a foot shorter than me.

"I've been good, how have you been?" I asked, smiling down at her. I looked around as she jumped into a summary of how the past 3 years have been for her. I accidently made eye contact with her boyfriend, Alex. His eyes showed his emotions, he was hurt. I averted his gaze and looked back at Lisa, catching the end of her story. "Wow, seems like you've been up to a lot."

We decided to go dance. I danced with Alex's best friend, Jack Barakat. He grabbed my hips, making me grind against him. We had both had a lot to drink, and soon he started kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still with my back to him. Alex and Lisa were dancing, not very far away. I decided to play with Alex's feelings. I turned around and faced Jack. He definitely wasn't unattractive, he had restyled his hair. It was a faux-hawk, and half of it was blonde while the other half was dark. His big brown eyes looked into my big blue ones, and he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my body against his.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "We need more drinks." I smiled, slurring my words. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen. I was so drunk I was mixing everything together and drinking it. Jack made himself a drink and as we turned to leave, Alex was standing in the doorway. Jack put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. "Hey, Lex!" I smiled, waving with the tips of my fingers. He just twitched a little, but looked at Jack.

"Alex, come on, have fun!" Jack smiled, looking down at me.

"Jack, can I talk to Sadie alone?" Alex asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, I really hated when people called me that. Typically I went by Scout, but Alex liked calling me Sadie when he was serious.

"What do you think babe?" Jack asked me. I sighed, but agreed to talk to Alex alone. Jack went back to the party, while Alex and I went outside. The warm July air felt good on my skin, and I spread my arms out, letting the breeze tickle them. I turned to face Alex, who was sitting at the edge of the pool, with his feet dangling in the water. His shoes were sitting beside him. He looked up at me and patted the spot next to him, offering me to come over and sit. I walked over to him, clicking my heels as I went.

I removed my heels and set them next to me, letting my feet fall into the warm water. "Mmm, that feels nice." I smiled, closing my eyes. I opened them and looked at Alex. "What'd you want to talk about, Alexander? I haven't got all night."

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. I smiled and tipped my head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Lisa?" I asked, letting my teeth show through my smile.

"You changed your number, you were gone for 3 years, and I didn't know if you were coming back." He answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, here I am Gaskarth. But I'm not asking you to leave her for me, if you're happy, stay with her. I won't have trouble finding someone; you and I both know that." I was still smiling, but Alex wasn't. "Oh, what now?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You look good." He said it as if it meant nothing, he showed no emotions. "You've lost a lot of weight, I'm sure the modeling industry requires that, huh?"

"If you're going to be a dick, I can go back inside." I stood up to go, but Alex grabbed my ankle.

"No. Okay, I'm sorry. It's just…you left, and there's so much I want to say to you. So much I didn't get to, and you missed a big part of my life, we got signed and we toured and it was all great, but I knew something was missing the whole time, and I knew that was you." He said it so fast I almost thought I wouldn't catch it, but I did. I looked at him, with big, sad eyes.

"Alex…" But I was cut off as the back door opened and Lisa stepped out.

"Oh, great idea guys! We can use the pool for extra partying!" She giggled, turning around and yelling for everyone inside to come outside. I looked over at Alex, hoping he knew by the look on my face that I wanted to talk again. Lisa came stumbling over to us, and started taking her shoes off. She was off balance though, and tumbled backwards into the pool. Alex and I jumped up, and I grabbed my shoes.

"Better save your girlfriend, Alex. I'm going to go…I'll see you later?" I asked. He just nodded and said bye as I walked back towards the house. I met Jack on the way and he helped me put on my shoes. I told him I'd see him later and I went inside to find my phone and keys. I called a taxi to come pick me up and went home.

I went inside, stripped down, put on pajamas, and went down to the kitchen. I knew that tomorrow I would wake up with a pounding headache and not much memory from tonight. I took a few pain relievers, downed two glasses of water, and headed back up to my room. I climbed into bed, and turned off my lamp. Sleep came quickly after that.

**Hey babes, I know I haven't written in a long, long time. But I got a laptop and now I can write whenever, wherever. Plus, I'm really in the writing mood. I hope you guys haven't completely given up on my stories.**

**P.S. They took down A Handful Of Moments, so I'm kind of upset about that. That was like my best story. **


	2. My Song Has Not Been Sung

The next morning I woke up with a headache, which was expected. I stumbled out of bed, and went down to the kitchen. My older brother, Brody, was making pancakes while my little sister, Ana, was patiently waiting to eat them. Brody was tall and thin, with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, he took after our father as far as looks. Ana however, was a tiny little thing, with big green-gray eyes and long blonde hair. Brody was 24, I was 21, and Ana was about to turn 18.

"Want some pancakes Scout?" Brody asked, placing a stack of pancakes in front of Ana.

"No thanks, if I eat anything I'll probably puke." I shook my head, pouring coffee into a mug. I mixed in liquid creamer and sat down next to Ana. I unlocked my phone and checked my messages. I had three, and I didn't know any of the numbers. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and tapped on the first one. **Hey Scout, sorry if you didn't want me to have your number or something, but it's Lisa. Jack gave your number to me last night, and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon? **I had totally forgotten that I gave Jack my number last night. So, if this number was Lisa's, I assumed that at least one of the other numbers belonged to Jack. I went back to my messages and tapped on the second one. **SCOUUUUUT, it's Jack! I had fun last night; I hope you're coming to the party tonight! **I went back to my messages, and tapped on the last message.  
I knew who it was from before I even read it, but what I read surprised me. **Hey Scout, it's Alex. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I really want to see you again. We need to talk. So will you come have lunch with me?** I felt my stomach flip, and I knew I shouldn't, but I found myself agreeing to go. Alex texted back, saying he'd pick me up at noon. I looked at the clock, it was eleven. I had an hour to get ready. I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. I washed my body, and hair, and shaved my legs. I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel while I picked out an outfit. It was now 11:15 and I had forty-five minutes to get ready.

I picked out a black fitted skirt that came up to my belly-button and went to my mid-thigh, with a light pink strapless top. I tucked the top in, and put on light pink heels. I fixed my hair in a high bun, put on light eye make-up and cotton candy lip-gloss. I was ready at exactly noon. I heard the doorbell ring, and grabbed my purse and phone. I walked down to the entryway and opened the front door. Alex was standing in the doorway, dressed in dark skinny jeans, and what I assumed to be a Glamour Kills shirt.

"Wow, you look great." He smiled. He was nervous; I could tell by the way he had his hands in his front pockets.

"Who is it Scout?" I heard Brody ask, coming up behind me. "Oh, hey Gaskarth." Brody stuck his hand out to shake Alex's. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I could tell he was hiding a smirk.

"Alex wanted to talk, so I agreed to have lunch with him. Oh, and by the way, there's a party tonight, so don't expect me home." I smiled, stepping out of the house so I was next to Alex on the porch. "Come on Alex, let's go." I walked to the driveway, spotting his Audi immediately.

"You're really dressed up for lunch, Scout." Alex sounded unsure.

"Excuse me for wanting to look good." I smiled, catching Alex's eye as we got into his car. "Where are we going?"

"There's a diner not far from here. It's really good." He answered, backing out of the driveway. We rode in silence, with the music of Blink-182 as background noise. It brought back memories. I started to wonder why I left Alex, although I knew it was because I left for work, and I assumed a long distance relationship couldn't work.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked out loud. I caught Alex off guard.

"Miss what?" He asked, turning into the parking lot of a small diner.

"Us..." I answered. He turned to look at me, and my stomach did flips.

"Of course Sadie," He replied, "All the time." I turned away and got out of the car, making my way to the diner. I was embarrassed with myself for asking him that. Alex chased after me, coming into the diner just moments after me.

"How many?" A blonde girl asked; she was maybe a year or so younger than Alex and I.

"Two," Alex answered, casually putting his arm around my waist. The girl grabbed two menus and led us to a booth in the back. I noticed her look Alex up and down, before looking me up and down. She shrugged and left. As soon as she was gone I scoffed. "What?" Alex asked.

"That girl, she checked you out, and then looked at me and shrugged. Like I'm not good enough to be here with you or something," I rolled my eyes. "It should be the other way around."

"Oh, suddenly you think you're better than me?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Uh, obviously, duh. I'm like a total babe, Gaskarth." I smiled.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Alex smirked. I smiled wider and opened my mouth to say something, but the waitress was back.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. Alex motioned for me to order first.

"I'll have water, please." I smiled.

"I'll have some orange juice." Alex ordered.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks, will you be ready to order then?" She asked, staring at Alex desperately. It was sad, really.

"Do you know what you want, baby?" Alex asked, looking at me.

"Not yet. Everything just looks so fattening. Can we just share a meal?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make it seem like we were dating, so the waitress would stop staring at him. The waitress looked at me and raised her eyebrow, but left us alone and went to get our drinks. "That was ridiculous. How does Lisa put up with that?" I asked.

"She whines about it. It's annoying, really." He looked sad.

"What's wrong Alex?" I asked, reaching my hand across the table to touch his arm. He just shook his head.

The waitress came back with my water and his orange juice and took our orders. I got a salad, and Alex got a burger with fries. The food came out within 15 minutes, and within another 10 we were both done. Alex paid and then we got back in his car and he took me back to my place. "You can come in if you want…" I trailed off.

"I assumed you didn't want to spend any more time with me." He laughed, getting out of the car with me.

"Well, you're going to the party tonight, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "We might as well go together, instead of both of us wasting gas. But that's only if you want."

"Sure, that sounds fine." He smiled. We went into my house, only to find that Brody had friends over. There were a lot of them that I didn't know, but I knew a few. Roman and Corbin, my brothers' best friends, were in the kitchen making drinks. Alex and I went in and said hey.

"Scout! I haven't seen you in so long!" Roman smiled, picking me up in a hug and spinning me around. "You've gotten so skinny." He put me down and his eyes scanned my body. He was an attractive guy, he was tan with average sized muscles, shaggy black hair, and green eyes. Corbin on the other hand, was attractive, but he was skinny and pale with blonde hair and very light brown eyes. "You're with Gaskarth, I see." Roman nodded to Alex.

"Oh, no. We're just friends. He's dating Lisa, you remember her, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, the small bitchy one…" Roman smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist. "So does that mean you're single?" I winked and somehow got out of his grasp long enough to go up to my room.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized to Alex. "You know how Roman gets when he's had a few drinks."

"It's totally cool; maybe we should invite them to the party tonight." Alex smiled, sitting on my bed. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"So…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't think through inviting Alex inside.

"I don't want this to be awkward Scout." Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't either, but…I don't know what to say, or what to do. It's just, I feel kind of bad about this, because you have Lisa, and she's one of my best friends." I looked down at my unpolished fingernails and the rings on my fingers. I still had the ring Alex had given me before I left. I looked up to see he was looking at my hands, too.

"You still have it." Alex smiled, looking up at me.

"Of course," I nodded. "Alex, you meant the world to me while we were dating. Shit, you still mean a lot to me. But I feel like I'm just barging into your life and expecting you to still feel the same about me, or that you'll give up Lisa for me, or something crazy like that. It's wrong, I know. I guess I just feel like since I had you first, that I deserve you, and that's not true. You're obviously with Lisa for a reason, and that's because you like her, maybe you even love her. This was stupid. I shouldn't have gone to lunch with you. Maybe you should go home…" I stood up, and looked down at my feet. I took the ring off of my finger and put it in his hand. "I'm sorry."

Alex stood up, and put his finger under my chin, making me look at him. "I want you to keep this." He slid the ring back onto my finger. "Besides, we promised that when you came back, I would get a second chance." He winked. I laughed a little and looked up at him. "I loved every moment of lunch today. You don't realize that you were the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that I could never want another girl as much as I want you." He smiled. "But you're right, I'm with Lisa. But when that changes, I'll be sure to let you know." With that, he left my house.

I went downstairs and invited my brother and his friends to the party tonight, before going upstairs and getting ready. I put on dark wash, high-rise skinny jeans, red heals, and a black strapless shirt. I tucked the shirt in to my jeans, and put on heavy eye make-up and red lipstick. I let my hair fall down my shoulders in loose curls. I grabbed a small black purse and put my phone, make-up, and some money into it. I walked downstairs to meet the guys so we could go to the party. Luckily, they weren't drunk already.

We all piled into my car and I drove to the party. I saw Alex's car and parked behind it. My brother and Corbin ran into the house as soon as the car was in park. Roman looked at me and smiled, and then we both got out of the car. He took my hand, and I let him. We walked into the house, where people were already fairly drunk. Roman led me to the kitchen so we could get some drinks, and it just so happens that when we got there, Alex, Jack, and Lisa were there as well.

"Well would you look who it is?" Lisa smiled, coming over to hug me. Jack smiled and waved, and Alex nodded in my direction. "Oh, who are you here with?" Lisa asked, checking Roman out.

"My brothers' friend, Roman," I answered. "He's cute isn't he?"

"He's more than cute." Lisa giggled. I looked over at Alex, who shrugged and acted as if she hadn't just implied that another guy was pound-able. Roman came back with two drinks, he handed me one and I took a sip.

"Who's your friend Scout?" Roman asked, looking Lisa up and down.

"Lisa, we were talking about her earlier." I answered.

"Hi Lisa, I'm Roman." He stuck out his hand and shook it with hers. I looked at Alex again, but he didn't seem fazed by any of this. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at Roman. He was too focused on Lisa though, and I took this as an opportunity to talk to Alex.

I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him outback. Just like the party last night, there was a pool, but this time there were already people in it. "Alex, are you okay? Lisa was totally not only getting hit on by Roman, but she was hitting on him, too. You just sat there and acted like it didn't matter."

"It doesn't. If he's paying attention to her, then he's not paying attention to you. That's all I care about." He answered, sitting down on a pool chair. I sat down next to him. "After our talk earlier, all I could think about was how much I don't like Lisa, and how much I do like you." He turned to look at me, and I recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he had when he first told me he loved me. He was leaning in closer, but before he could kiss me, Jack ran out of the house yelling for Alex. Alex turned to look at him, "What Jack?"

"Lisa was in there making out with that Roman guy, and then they went to a bedroom, and I just thought you might want to know…" Jack trailed off as he saw that I was sitting beside Alex. "Oh, you two are talking."

"Tell Lisa it's over for me." Alex turned to look at me at me again, I've found someone better."

"Well, you didn't really find her, you already knew her." Jack corrected Alex.

"Can we have some privacy, please, Jack?" Alex asked, shooing Jack away. Jack looked at me and winked before going back into the house.

"Now, where were we…?" Alex trailed off, leaning in to kiss me. He put one hand on the side of my face, and another on my lower back; he pulled me closer to him, before pressing his lips gently to mine. Our mouths moved in sync as my hands went up to his hair, pulling him closer and closer. He pulled away for a split second and looked into my eyes. "I'm really glad that I can finally do this. I've wanted to ever since I saw you last night." He kissed me again, and again, and again.

**I liked this up until the end, then it just kind of sucked because I wasn't sure if I wanted them to get together so soon or not, but I decided that I did because she hadn't kissed anyone yet and that was making me mad. But I hope you enjoyed this one, and the fact that I'm updating again. YAY. So review please and tell me what you think. K love you babes.**


End file.
